marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian Shaw
Sebastian Shaw was a mutant with the ability to absorb almost any type of energy and transform it into raw strength or release it through a simple touch, a powerful punch, or a stomp to the floor. Biography ''X-Men: First Class Sebastian Shaw (under the alias Dr. Klaus Schmidt) was a scientist working for the Nazis during WWII. He was present in the concentration camp where a young Erik Lehnsherr's mutant powers first manifested. Shaw attempted to coax the boy into consciously using his ability but to no avail. He then threatened to shoot the boy's mother if he did not move a small gold coin made out of Nazi gold by the time he counted to three. When Erik failed to do so, Shaw executed his mother. This enraged him greatly, causing him to lash out with his powers, killing two guards to the delight of Shaw. He then congratulated the traumatized young mutant. 18 years later, Sebastian emerged as the leader of the Hellfire Club, a group of mutants with aspirations of world domination. He was observed in Las Vegas by CIA Agent Moira MacTaggert meeting with U.S. Army Colonel Hendry where he threatens him into supporting the building of American missile sites in Turkey, near the Russian border. When MacTaggert witnesses Shaw's henchmen Azazel and Riptide using their powers, she attempts to warn her superiors; but Shaw has Azazel teleport Hendry to a Joint Chiefs meeting where he voices his support of the plan. Later, when Hendry comes to Sebastian's yacht to collect his payment, he attempts to have him killed. But the Colonel pulls out a grenade and threatens to blow them all up if they refuse to let him go. Shaw takes the grenade and pulls the pin himself, displaying his mutant power by absorbing the energy from the blast and killing Hendry himself. That night, a now adult and vengeful Erik Lehnsherr, who had been hunting Shaw, sneaks aboard the yacht and attempts to murder the man who'd tortured him; only to be overwhelmed by Emma Frost's telepathy. At the same time, the U.S. Coast Guard arrived along with MacTaggert and mutant telepath Charles Xavier to apprehend him. Frost used her powers to shield Shaw from him and they all made their way to their submarine and narrowly escaped capture. On their way to meet with a Soviet general, Frost senses Xavier's enhanced telepathy (through use of Cerebro) and informs Sebastian that he is recruiting his own team of mutants, consisting of Dr. Hank McCoy, Angel Salvadore, Sean Cassidy, Alex Summers, Raven Darkholme and Armando Muñoz. Shaw reveals a helmet he had built by the Russians that shields him from telepathic influence and orders her to meet with the general in his place. He, Azazel and Riptide track Charles and his team to a secret CIA facility where they proceed to kill everyone, leaving the young mutants as the only ones left. He then offers them a chance to join him in the upcoming war with humankind, an offer that only Angel accepts. When the others attempt to stop her, Shaw absorbs Summers' energy blast and kills Muñoz before leaving. Shaw proceeds to Russia, where he meets with the Soviet general he sent Frost to see during which she was captured by Lehnsherr and Xavier; forcing the man to send Soviet missiles to Cuba. It is his plan to goad the U.S. and Soviet Union to use nuclear weapons on each other, causing WWIII which will cripple human civilization and allow mutants to rise up and rule. He accompanies the Russian fleet in his submarine to assure that the missiles reach their destination, but he is tracked by Xavier and his team. Lehnsherr uses his powers to lift the sub from the water before they both crash on a nearby beach. Shaw attempts to absorb the energy from the sub's nuclear reactor (becoming a human atom bomb) but is foiled by Lehnsherr. The two fight and Sebastian has the upper hand, until Erik manages to remove his helmet allowing Xavier to mentally freeze his body. Lehnsherr then takes Shaw's helmet for himself and uses his ability to force the Nazi gold coin he still kept through Shaw's brain, killing him. His body was then used by Erik, as a means of showing he was now in charge to Shaw's former comrades. X2: X-Men United Sebastian Shaw is seen debating with Dr. Hank McCoy about the mutant phenomenon, though it might have not been Sebastian Shaw as he died in First Class and his first name is never seen or mentioned (just Mr. Shaw). It could most likely be a descendant, because of the fact Shaw could have lived multiple lifetimes because his energy absorbing ability kept him youthful, Shaw could have had a family. It also could be a completley different character. Character traits Sebastian Shaw's personality seems to be very cunning, able to project himself to be friendly on the surface but deep down, he is an evil man with a complete disregard for human life. Powers and abilities Shaw, as a mutant, has the unique ability to absorb energy, and once absorbed into his body, he use this energy to augment his strength and speed to superhuman levels, and is able to project the stored energy into something like an energy ball, allowing him to kill people. He is also able to absorb the energy of any blow he is struck by, including not only physical strikes, but also bullets, and energy blasts. He not only prides himself on his power and the connections it allows him, but on knowing his opponents and how best to defeat them, whether in battle or in business. He also possessed technology that can block telepathic intrusions by Professor X, as well as Emma Frost. Shaw can also use the energy he has absorbed to keep himself young- that is why he can live for multiple lifetimes. Equipment Sebastian Shaw possesed a powerful and mysterious metallic helmet given to him by the russians. The helmet was made of an unknown magnetic metal that could block any telepath that planned to read Shaw's mind. The helmet was later doned by Erik Lehnsherr, who took it as both a token of victory and to hide him from Charles Xavier. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **X-Men: First Class'' - Kevin Bacon **''X2: X-Men United'' (First appearance) - Charles Siegel Behind the scenes This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Trivia *Shaw died in First Class which takes place in the 1960s but appears alive and well in X2 which takes place in the present day. However this may have been ment to be a simple cameo and fanservice to the comics. *In the comics, Shaw's powers are slightly different, since he only can absorb kinetic energy and transform it into physical strength. *Curiously, Shaw's Nazi alias, Klaus Schmidt, has got the same surname as the Red Skull. Gallery Klaus_Schmidt.jpg|Dr. Klaus Schmidt Kevin shaw.png|Sebastian Shaw relaxing Bacon Shaw.jpg Sebastian Shaw.jpg Shaw x-men.png Shaw powers.png|Sebastian uses his powers Black King123.jpg Shaw-Angel.jpg|Shaw chats with Angel Salvadore kill-sebastian-shaw-2-630-75.jpg|Shaw in his special chamber coindeath.jpeg|Shaw dies as Magneto's coin splits through his head. Sebastian Shaw XFC.jpg|Sebastian with his trademark tuxedo (Earth-616)| }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Scientist Category:Businessman Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Deceased Category:Geniuses Category:People impersonated by Mystique